1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clock with luminous hands, and particularly relates to a clock using single-pole cold cathode fluorescence lamps (CCFL) as the luminous hands.
2. Description of Related Art
Luminous clocks are quite convenient for users to easily recognize what time it is, especially in dark circumstances. Such a luminous function is often seen from electrical clocks with a digital display, rather than traditional analog clocks. In the analog clock, because its hands are rotatably mounted on the same axis, when connecting power lines to the axis, negative and positive power lines are easily tangled together as the hands rotate to result in an abnormal short circuit. To solve the short circuit problem, luminous paint is applied on the hands of the clock thereby achieving the purpose of luminescence. However, the effective luminous life-span of the paint is very short. The intensity of light generated by the luminous paint will gradually decrease and finally become dark and unrecognizable.
Therefore, the invention provides a clock with luminous hands to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problem.